


lately

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock in exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lately

lately  
he buys chocolates  
white chocolates  
and not just because he’s in Belgium  
and because they do it best  
and because he’s bored out of his skull  
waiting on what’s-his-face to  
emerge from the shadows  
and die first

he buys them  
by the fistful  
by the ounce  
would buy them by the brick  
if he could muster the energy  
to conjure up  
another untrue identity,  
lies to tell the chocolatier  
“yes, they are for me”  
“yes, all of them”  
and he even remembers “thank you”  
sometimes

he buys them but doesn’t eat them  
they sit, undressed together,  
him and the chocolate,  
both pale and smooth,  
one a little more worse for wear,  
a little more blemished by fresh bruises,  
or fresh scratches  
or old, old scars  
and he doesn’t eat them,  
even though his ribs strain  
against his torso skin  
even though his stomach roils,  
ready to digest  
something anything  
even though he’s basically  
wasting them and his money

he unwraps them  
reverently  
one by one,  
holds them to his lips,  
toeing the precipice,  
he breathes through his mouth  
and the scent  
\- the _scent_ \-   
strikes the soft palate  
and he’s back,  
nose against the spot  
where his hair met his neck,  
that solitary morning  
after.


End file.
